This invention relates to access control. In particular is relates to controlling access to mobile devices.
Mobile device s such as notebook computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and cellular telephones are typically used in different locations depending on the movement of a user. Depending on where the mobile device is being used, it must be appropriately configured in order to prevent unauthorized use thereof. For example, when the user is on a corporate campus and is connected to a corporate intranet there is no need for data encryption for communications confined to the corporate intranet. Likewise, when the user is at home, security concerns related to unauthorized use of a mobile device would be reduced, whereas these concerns would be higher when the user is in a public place such as an airport or a hotel.